When You Love Someone
by GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan
Summary: You know most of Ally's characters stories. But what about Grant Newman? This is my take on Grants past.


**Based on the song 'When You Love Someone' by James TW**

 **When You Love Someone**

 _Come home early after class  
Don't be hanging 'round the back of the schoolyard  
I've been called up by a teacher  
She says she can't even reach you 'cause you're so far_

I wasn't paying any attention in school and my grades were dropping, and I knew that. But i couldn't help it. Everything was slowly drifting apart.

 _You've been talking with your fist  
We didn't raise you up like this, now did we  
There have been changes in this house  
Things that you don't know about in this family  
_They didn't care about the fights as much as i thought they did. They both kept secrets from us and each other, mum and dad. The atmosphere in the house was dead. My family would never be the same ever again, and there was nothing I could do to help it.

 _It don't make sense, but nevertheless  
You gotta believe us, it's all for the best  
It don't make sense  
The way things go  
Son you should know  
_They said it was for the best. Like they knew. And even though they knew the effects this would have on all of us they still went through with it. They said I wouldn't understand but I did. More clearly than they imagined.

 _Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love  
Sometimes two homes are better than one  
Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young  
Yeah you'll understand  
When you love someone  
_Love isn't always forever. Sometimes The love that binds you together can due away. Some say that two homes are better than one, but in my case it wasn't true. I was alone. I had nobody to talk to at home. My little sister was too small to understand the situation, so i kept it all bottled in.

 _There ain't no one here to blame  
Nothing's going to change with your old friends  
Your room will stay the same  
'Cause you'll only be away on the weekends  
_Nobody spoke when we were together. Everything was silent. They said that nothing would change. Weekdays I would stay with mum and on the weekends with dad. They wouldn't blame themselves, so they would blame each other. It was hell.

 _It don't make sense but nevertheless  
You gotta believe us, it's all for the best  
It don't make sense  
It don't add up  
We'll always love you no matter what  
_They said it was for the best. Like they knew. And even though they knew the effects this would have on all of us they still went through with it. They said that it wouldn't change the love that they had for me and my sister. And they would always support me no matter what.

 _Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love  
Sometimes two homes are better than one  
Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young  
Yeah you'll understand  
When you love someone  
When you love someone  
_Love isn't always forever. Sometimes The love that binds you together can due away. Some say that two homes are better than one, but in my case it wasn't true. I was alone. I had nobody to talk to at home. My little sister was too small to understand the situation, so i kept it all bottled in.

 _Come home early after class  
Don't be hanging 'round the back of the schoolyard  
And if we're crying on the couch  
Don't let it freak you out  
This has been so hard  
_We would play basketball all the time after school. But that had changed. No more dad around. No more basketball. He left. Stormed out of the house. I ran after him but by the time I had gotten outside he was long gone. I finally snapped. All my anger and sadness coming out at once. I was broken.

 _Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love  
Sometimes the best intentions just ain't enough  
Some things you can't tell your sister 'cause she's still too young  
Yeah you'll understand  
When you love someone  
When you love someone  
When you love someone  
When you love someone_

 **AN: This is one of my favourite songs and i thought that it would be good to make a story about one of the Gallagher Girls characters.** **I hope you liked it. And I would love it if you would add your comments about what you think! xxx**


End file.
